


nine going on ten

by wlw_phillie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw_phillie/pseuds/wlw_phillie
Summary: Even now, at 27 laying under their shared grey sheets in a moon-themed room, Dan can still barely fathom how he's managed to keep Phil around for over nine years.





	nine going on ten

Over nine years. Nine years full to the brim with so much it almost makes Dan’s head spin.

Dan imagines that if he were to visit the Dan of nine years ago, he would scoff at the stories that 27-year-old Dan would tell him. Dan, 18 years old with a melting pot of insecurities and an undiagnosed case of depression, wouldn’t believe for a second that in nine years he’d be the happiest and healthiest he’s ever been and that through many trials and changes and self-discoveries, the love of his life was right by his side.

Because, that is what Phil has become. Even now, at 27 laying under their shared grey sheets in a moon-themed room, Dan can still barely fathom how he's managed to keep Phil around for over nine years.    
He still has his doubts. Expecting that maybe one day he’ll wake up and Phil will be gone because he just can’t handle Dan anymore or he was just playing some big elaborate prank on Dan. 

He doesn’t know what he’d do if that ever happened, but Phil, well aware of Dan’s worries, reassures him that that’ll never happen. So, he tries not to the think about it.

Phil looks away from his laptop to Dan, running a hand through his mussed curls.

“You’re thinking too much,” Phil nearly whispers. “It’s too early for you to be thinking so much.”

Dan shuts off his phone that he’d been blankly staring at for who-knows how long and drops it onto his chest. “Just… reflecting.”

Phil hums, shutting his laptop and putting it aside. “‘Bout what?” 

Dan shrugs. “I dunno. Everything, I guess.”

Phil shimmies down under the blanket and pulls Dan into his arms. “Hm… Everything? Like tour everything?”

“No… I mean yeah, but like  _ everything  _ everything.” He looks up at Phil who twists a stray curl around his finger, seemingly thinking of how to respond.

“Hmm, everything as in?” Phil furrows his brow, looking to Dan for an answer.

“Everything as in the past nine years of our life.” 

Phil drops his hand from Dan’s hair and sighs. “Nine years, huh?” He lets his head fall back as a smile spreads across his face.

“Yep, nine years of putting up with my shit.”

“I really must love you if it’s been that long already,” Phil says, poking at the dimple forming in Dan’s cheek.

Dan lets those words sink in a bit, thinking again about how he never thought he could love someone as much as Phil, and then have all of that love reciprocated. Dan holds Phil a little tighter for a moment and presses a kiss to his chest.

“Did you ever think we’d do all the things we’ve done?” Dan asks, barely knowing the answer himself.

Phil rest his chin Dan’s head and hums thoughtfully. “No, not really. I definitely didn’t think we would’ve gone on two tours or made two books or host radio show.”

Dan nods, agreeing, because it would’ve been close to insane to so much as  _ imagine  _ doing half of what him and Phil have done.

“But I guess I never really thought that far into the future,” Phil continues. “I didn’t really care what I did in the future as long as you were still with me.”

Dan snorts. “That’s  _ really  _ fucking cheesy Phil.”

“Well it’s true!” Phil’s voice goes high pitched like it always does when he gets defensive, making Dan giggle.

“It’s sweet though,” Dan says, his voice dropping a level. “Because I felt the same, I just didn’t think it would happen. Us, I mean. I didn’t think you’d stick around for this long.”

Phil squeezes Dan’s shoulder and places a kiss to his forehead. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Dan turns on his side to properly snuggle into Phil. He breathes in deeply, taking in the musky scent of Phil’s cologne from the morning before and the sugar cookie candle burning on the side table that Phil had picked out months before the holiday season had even arrived. 

Suddenly, his eyes start to prick with tears because  _ fuck,  _ everything is so good right now, and he doesn’t know if it could get any better from here. 

“You’re crying,” Phil remarks, confusion clear in his expression.

“I’m just really happy, Phil,” Dan says, wiping his eyes. “So happy, you have no idea.”

Phil smiles, pulling Dan tighter into his chest. 

Nine years is a really long time, but no amount of time is long enough for moments like this. Moments that remind him that he feels the same as Phil in that he doesn’t care what the hell happens in the future, as long as he has Phil by his side.

Next year it’ll be ten years of Dan and Phil. A whole decade, which is a pretty daunting thing.

Dan closes his eyes, because Phil is right. It’s too early to be thinking about all this, but he’s glad he did anyway. 

He presses impossibly closer to Phil just because he can and all he needs to feel in this moment is Phil’s heartbeat reminding him that this is real and the crazy world he lives with Phil is actually real and it’s not all just a dream.

If it is just a dream, though, all he can hope is to sleep forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so sorry if i'm a little rusty.  
> Come say hi on Tumblr @wlwphillie!


End file.
